


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by klapollojustice



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: edit: this was written like the day after castle mcduck, pretty cheesy but who cares (not me), some brief donald huey and dewey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klapollojustice/pseuds/klapollojustice
Summary: All three of Della Duck's sons lie awake in their beds remembering the brief time she spent with them. Louie reminisces on being sung to sleep by his mother, still clinging onto her memory.





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after The Secrets of Castle McDuck. I got super emotional over the Duck family (especially Louie) during that episode. Also, just a reminder that Louie Duck is such a sweet little boy beneath his greedy and mischievous tendencies and he needs to be protected at all costs.

Louie clinged onto the scarf like it was a teddy bear. He could almost feel the warmth of his mother’s touch, a feeling he remembered vaguely from when he was a baby. Somewhere in the very back of Louie’s mind, the soft and soothing sound of his mother singing him to sleep repeated.

Louie was scared. The world around him was often too overwhelming for him to handle, and he always felt like all he needed was love from the woman who brought him into the world. Now that he knew that she may not even be alive, he at least wanted to remember every little detail of her. She was in his life for such a short time, but long enough to make an impact on it.

He needed his mom more than anything, and no amount of wealth could possibly compare to what seeing her in person again would be worth.

* * *

“Llewellyn?” Della asked with a yawn. “I already gave you everything you need for the night, what could possibly be the matter?” She held her youngest duckling in her arms as he wailed. Louie seemed to spend a majority of his time awake crying.

“I think he had a bad dream,” Donald said. He was glancing over at the triplets’ crib, making sure Huey & Dewey didn’t wake up and get separation anxiety without Louie next to them. “He was twitching a little in his sleep.”

Baby Louie didn’t quite understand the fact he was having a dream before waking himself up. All he knew was that in his mind, he saw Della leaving for good. The thought stressed Louie out to the point of a nervous breakdown. Being held by Della in real life was confusing, but helped slow down his crying to an extent.

“Did you have a bad dream, Loulou?” Della’s voice softened as she ran a hand through his still growing plumage. “Mama’s here.”

Louie had stopped crying when she spoke to him again in that gentle, loving voice.

“You know what, Dels? You should sing to him. He loves when you speak all soft to him like that. I’m sure he’d love to hear you sing.” Donald suggested. His older sister always had a much more coherent and beautiful voice than he did, and when she sang she could put anyone to sleep.

The woman smiled. “Well, I’m a little rusty, but anything for my little Llewellyn.” She cleared her throat before starting to sing.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

 

_The other night, dear, when I lay sleeping_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms_

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and cried_

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away_

Della started to tear up a little as she was finishing the final verse, thinking about how much the baby in front of her and his brothers meant to her. She didn’t want anyone or anything to take her three little sunshines away.

But Della snapped back to reality as she noticed Louie now sound asleep and peacefully snoring. She set him back on the bed between her and where Donald was now sleeping.

“I love you, my little Llewellyn.”

* * *

Louie had heard the song many times throughout his short life. It both upset him and put him at ease. It reminded him of Della, as one of the few memories he had of her was that very song. Not able to think of anything else but how much he missed her, Louie planted his head into his pillow as tears started to flow. Little did Louie know, at this time, his brothers were also lying awake, haunted by bittersweet memories of Della Duck and the depressing reality of her absence.

But Louie was the only one of the three who was crying and holding onto one of her belongings.


End file.
